


A Fools Gold

by luluco69



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bisexual John Watson, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Funny, I Don't Even Know, Johns red pants, Johns tiny red pants, M/M, Red Pants, Romantic Comedy, Sexy John, Sexy Times, Silly John, Silly Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluco69/pseuds/luluco69
Summary: Sherlock starts a fire in the kitchen Early one morning in results John comes running down in nothing but his red pants .And John gets an odd text from Greg....it's April first what could possibility  happen______PS this is a rewrite of my first fic. ______ I hope it's easier to read !____________I also wanted to put a picture in this fic____________________________





	A Fools Gold

.

 

April 1 4:25 Am .  
  
  
  
John awoke to the sound of a shrilling fire alarm and the smell of smoke. .His heart leaped out his chest his military instincts kicking in. The good  doctor was up and out of bed trotting down to the main room in nothing but his tight red boxers briefs . The smell of smoke got stronger as he ran down .He stopped abruptly the moment he took one look at the flat. He  could see Sherlock using a fire extinguisher on the oven .  
John groaned loudly and looked up at the clock ...."For god sakes Sherlock it's four in the morning!  Have you even been to bed ?" he quipped .  
  
  
  
"Ah good morning John, I'm glad you're  up . "Sherlock  wiped his forehead the curls there sticking for a moment before springing loose. " you see. I was doing a cemetery experiment dealing with flour ,eggs , milk ,and the box said "set the oven to three fifty then let cook for 15 minutes" . I do not see why anyone would cook a box .... It  was a terrible idea. "Sherlock finely  looked up after he splurted the oven a few more times for good measure. The moment his he laid eyes on his flatmate he froze.  John was  standing there in nothing but his little red pants.  
  
  
  
John raised an eyebrow a small smile breaking through his tired irritated mask. "You know you could just say you were trying to cook. "he ran a hand through his silver blond hair and wandered over to Sherlock plucking the fire extinguisher out of the madman's hands.  "Clean this up I'll help you cook when I  get up. I'm going back to bed. " he was shaking his head as he left the kitchen ,to tried for an argument and too tired to care if the detective cleans or not . John made his way up back to his bed he tossed the fire extinguisher to the side ,  flopped down with a content sigh , and within moments  drifted back into  oblivion for a few more hours rest .  
  
  
  
Down blow stood Sherlock frozen eyes still on the spot where John. ..his John was just standing.... he swallowed hard as if he were still watching John move about in nothing but his tight red....oh god.... Sherlock sucked in  a shaky  breath  as the image bounced around his mind.  
  
Tanned skin covered Johns  still quite defined body, muscles he earned in his time in the military.  His tanned body wasn't blemish free by all means,  soft scars from war graced his body like a well-loved painting starting to chip but that chipping made it even more appealing. That  gorgeous sunburst scar adorning his shoulder, to the smaller almost unnoticeable marks made Sherlock lick his lips hungrily. His eyes scanned  down his mind's image of John, thick broad shoulder ...beautifully sharp cut  clavicle to his nicely defined pectorals his soft small nipples were the perfect shade of pink. As his eyes scanned down he took on the remanence of cut abs that were still there but no longer ripped but still very nice.... just the right amount of muscle. With a shaky breath he let his eyes dart dangerously low to the sharp cut of Johns hip and lower "Oh Jesus. .."Sherlock pulled his mind from dangerous territory. Hes deduced that John was well Erm....equipped simply by the way the man walked.  But that just made it evident.   
  
Why did John insist on hiding all  that under jumpers and other adorable fluffy sweaters ?  
  
  
  
When the doctor  turned Sherlock felt his heart stop.  That's it. Sherlock decided it's time for a cold shower this cool spring morning air was doing nothing for the heat that suddenly took over his body. ..."Bloody hell.. ... his arse looks like two puppies fighting under blanket." Sherlock mumbled  to himself quietly as he ran his hand through  his mop of slightly damp curls... was  the oven was still on fire?  
  
  
  
A few hours ,one cold shower ,and a clean stove later Sherlock made his way up to John's room dressed in his purple silk shirt and black dress slacks.  He had just gotten a text from Molly about an unusual body that got delivered to the morgue this morning that might help with a cold case he had worked on a while back. "John!!" Sherlock shouted as he slammed the doctors  bedroom door open not caring to knock. "we have a lead on that cold case  Lestrade gave us last week! "  
  
  
  
John rolled away from Sherlock's baritone voice .  he grumbled something that sounded like "sod off " the doctor then pulled his pillow and blanket above his head showing no interest of whatever the detective had to say. He rather stayed rolled up like a Watson flavored burrito.  
  
  
  
Sherlock has been board  for the past three  weeks with nothing but crap telly ,experiments or lack of ,  and not a single case for a week  Nothing to occupied the detectives time  and John knew a bored  Sherlock was bad and  wouldn't give up so easily. Just as if on cue the blanket got snatched right off his body. The cold air assaulted the worm  comfort of bed gooseflesh prickled  his half nude body   . "Bloody hell Sherlock!!, John bolted up but stopped midway when he felt the tell-tell sign if little John's good morning. 

  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly the doctor remembered he sleep in nothing but his pants due to the recent hot weather. But this morning happened to be rather cool.  
  
  
  
Sherlock stiffened visibly when he pulled the blanket off the man but keep an unreadable mask on his face.  
  
  
  
When John sprang up Sherlock's eyes darted over the bare tanned skin. His ice gray blue eyes followed the exit wound on John's broad shoulder to the strong back the sharp cut of his shoulder blades stretching the tan flesh the curve of his back dipped as his strong arms pushed his body up until all the doctors movement stopped . Sherlock could see his round perfectly shapely arse his throat closed up and his heart stopped a sharp breath found its way in though Sherlock's nose.  
  
  
  
John didn't let the blush he felt creeping up across his face. No. If this insufferable git was going to barge in his room, burn down the kitchen at an unholy hour , shoot the walls and so much more than John sure as hell can sit up in HIS room with a woodie.  
  
They were both grown men anyway. Sherlock may say "it's just transport but even he has to deal with this natural thing once and awhile ...right ? that or he would think his transport is malfunctioning or something.  
  
With a sigh John got up kicked his feet over the edge of his bed .  
  
He was never really a morning person the military help with that but now that he was out well ....he simply got up stretched like a cat his arms above his head back bending slightly . A few bones cracked . John let out a satisfied hum not caring that his little red pants didn't hide much of anything ,and he was proud of it .  
  
  
  
The madman's brain short-circuited leaving nothing but a blank faced Sherlock statue for John to scold.  
  
  
  
"Look Sherlock. I'm going to get dressed , take a piss ,have a cuppa and toast then..."he grumbled looking up at the detective statute. "I will listen to you . " John expected a snarky quip from the other man but he just stood there ....quietly. John shrugs and wanders over to fetch some clothing and start his day with a smile.  
  
Sherlock licked his lips and let out a breath he did not know he was holding. This man....had no idea what he was doing to Sherlock. John was normally a lot more conservative but that ...that was a show....or ....so Sherlock would like to believe because that ....was beautiful.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A military perfect bed a cup of tea and a plate of eggs toast and bacon later John was sitting in his chair reading the morning paper when the detective finally made his way into the livingroom. "as I was saying John. "he continued from where he left off in the bedroom rumbling off quick fire information Molly had sent him. His child like energy was a cloud around the room. John smiled fondly as the mad man finished with a "let's go John"he was spinning around and already headed out the door.  
  
John sighed set his paper as life and followed the genius out to the busy London streets.  
  
  
  
Sherlock lifted a hand and like clock work a cab pulled up. They got in the cab when John notices Sherlock is lacking his beautiful coat. " Sherlock. where's your coat.?"  
  
Sherlock looked down at his purple silk shirt then at him with the look that said 'you are an idiot '  
  
" Its Spring John . "was all he said .  
  
John sighed and shook his head then turned his attention to the cabby. He gave them the address to Bart's and they were off sitting in compatible silence as the busy London streets passed by .  
  
  
  
John felt his phone buzz . He pulled it out checking who texted him  
  
  
  
  
  
Greg ? he clicked the message.  
  
  
  
\- _make sure to let Sherlock come in first .._ __  
GL-  
  
  
  
John cocked an eyebrow confused.  
  
  
  
-Why  
JW -  
  
He texted back quickly.  
  
  
  
-Just do it and stay back . Will be worth it ;D  
GL-  
  
  
  
" who's that ?"Sherlock asked.  
  
  
  
"Just Greg " he replayed simply.  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
John sighed " Lestrade. Surely you know his name by now. "  
  
  
  
The curly hair man just shrugged as the cabbie pulled up to the hospital.  
  
They got out and Sherlock spoke "If he had any information on the case he could have texted me. "  
  
  
  
"It was not anything like that.He was just being well....Greg...."he said straying off knowing Sherlock had no clue what that meant.  
  
  
  
The moment they got to the morgue doors Sherlock spotted Greg ,Donovan Anderson and Molly crowding the room.  
  
The detective skulked up to the door with curiosity. Something had to be going on if everyone was in there.  
  
Sherlock huffed what help would Anderson be .

  
  


As the detective opened the door to the morgue it was like time slowed down as about eight gallons of ice water rushed over the curly hair man's head and shoulders dousing him from the tip of his nose down to his toes.   
John instinctively jumped back and avoided the downpour of ice water.   
  
When the  water finally stopped the group shouted "APRIL FOOLS!"   
  
Oh god...John could practically see the water steaming off Sherlock's body by his body.   
  
Everyone waited ....and waited John stepped around the wet detective his eyes darting down to his shapely tight arse being hugged by the wet fabric of his posh trousers.    
  
Silence enveloped the cold morgue as the detective stood there shivering from the ice falling down the back of his shirt and out of his hair.   
John looked around the room then to Sherlock. They just opened a can of worms that might just end their lives. Who in their right mind pranks Sherlock Holmes ?   
The doctor honestly though his was hilarious he almost started to laugh until his eyes feel upon Sherlock trembling form.   
His curls were plastered wet to his forehead they dripped small droplets of water down his cheeks . John eyes followed a single tear drop shaped water droplet down Sherlock's pale neck as it slowly slid down alabaster skin to the collar of his dark purple silk.   
  
John licked his lips unconsciously. Sherlocks tight purple shirt clung to his body like a second skin the cool water made the detectives nipples peek from the fabric. The shirt clung from his pectorals and down his smooth belly showing each curve and dip of surprising muscle hidden under his clothing . John didn't realise his eyes were wandering until he spotted the tight clanging bulge in the dark-haired man's trousers being wet ....they left nothing to the imagination. ....d..did he even wear pants under .The soldier looked away quickly he had to look anywhere but at Sherlock. He glanced around the room Molly was starring as well.....the mousey girl licked his lips her eyes hungry.Even Donovan seemed to be eyeing Sherlock.   
  
John cleared his throat.   
"The date John " was all the shivering detective said.   
  
"What ?"John asked confused.   
  
"The date !"he repeated sharply.   
  
"April first w-"   
  
" Lestrade every year ....why do i delete this ...." Sherlock simply turned around grumbling as the group started to burst into a fit of laughter even John started to laugh when it all set in .   
  
John followed Sherlock out still laughing "how do you forget about April fools EVERY year ??"he said still laughing   
  
" quiet John it's not funny It's pointless . "   
  
" well I must say seeing you look so surprised was a treat not to many people can get a one up on Sherlock Holmes !"   
  
Sherlock looked back at John his face was red from laughter and he had to smile . It was worth it to see him laugh like that.   
  
The end

  
  



End file.
